International Publication WO 2005/73165, International Publication WO 2006/137376, and International Publication WO 2010/18714 disclose various compounds as amide derivatives having pest control effects, and disclose that an amide derivative having a perfluoroalkylated phenyl group is useful in the production of the amide derivative.
As a method for producing an aniline having a perfluoroalkylated phenyl group, a production method in which a perfluoroalkyl halogen compound is reacted in the presence of a reducing agent is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-122836). Further, as a method for producing an amide derivative having a perfluoroalkylated phenyl group, the method described in the Journal of Fluorine Chemistry 22, 541-556, 1983, is known.
Further, there are some known methods of halogenating an amide compound having an aromatic ring having an electron-withdrawing group (see, for example, Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry, 15 (3), 1212-1228, 2007); however, a method of halogenating an amide derivative having a perfluoroalkylated phenyl group is not known.